Austin Little Crush
by aridoll2k13
Summary: Austin has a crush on Ally, but she doesn't know that yet. Until one special sleepover, when Dez decides to post it on Facebook. Will it affect Ally's feelings for Austin? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: In this, Austin has a sister named Lexi.**

* * *

"Lexi!" Ally screamed as she chased the teen around the room with a pillow.

* * *

Sleepovers: Girl time; gossip time and truth or dares.

* * *

Recap:

Ally, Jenna, Trish, and Lexi were all on Facebook on their phones, catching up on the latest posts.

"Girls!" Jenna yelled, trying to catch their attention. It worked. "Check out Dez' last post."

They all scrolled down to the post.

Dez: 100 likes for Austin's crush. ~llamawithsunglasses

"Like it! Like it! Like it!" Trish ordered. So they did.

"Bing!" A new post by Dez.

Dez: Okay, 50 likes, ill give 2 choices:

1) Ally

2) Jenna

Comment which one you think it is! ~llamawithsunglasses

"Its Ally!" Lexi said.

"Is not!" Ally screamed.

Is too and is nots flew around the room like ping pong balls.

Ally finally threw a pillow at Lexi and chased her around the room.

(5 minutes later)

"Guys, the answer!" Trish yelled.

Dez: The answer is... ALLY! ~llamawithsunglasses

Ally stopped in her tracks, motionless. I guess she was truly shocked.

"OH MA GOD! YOU'RE SO LUCKY ALLY!" Jenna ran over and squeezed Ally into a hug. Ally lost her breath, so Jenna let go.

"Why?" Ally asked. She is so... Naïve. Yea, lets just say it that way so I don't use any bad language.

"THA HOTTEST BOY IN SCHOOL HAS A CRUSH ON YOU ALLY! AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHY?!" Jenna and Trish screamed at him, making Ally put her hands up in surrender. EEK!


	2. Chapter 2: Dez is a dead man!

**Thank you for all the nice comments and I'm FINALLY updating! I've been busy with babysitting and swim team now. Now I'm rambling... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.:

I was currently sitting in my bedroom, checking twitter, Facebook, and my blog. I decided to go on Facebook now.

Damn! 92 notifications! I must have missed a lot since I just got on here about an hour or two ago. Now I know why... Everyone is commenting on Dez's posts. I guess it's pretty important. Why not check it out.

Loading page... Dang! I hate loading pagesssss (Slur for boredom effect) I might as well use my time... Play guitar! That's a good idea.

...

After about 10 minutes of playing guitar, the page finally loaded! YES! I REALLY hate loading pages!

Dez: 100 likes for Austin's crush ~llamaswithsunglasses

62 likes! What! I swear if he tells-

Dez: Okay, since I have 50 likes, I'll give 2 choices:

1) Ally

2) Jenna

~llamaswithsunglasses

Comments:

Ally! Ally! Ally! was all I saw, only like 3 Jenna's over all.

WHAT!? DEZ IS THIS CLOSE TO DEATH!

Dez: Okay, the answer is... ALLY! ~llamaswithsunglasses

THAT DUDE IS SO DEAD! I'M GOING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND PERSONALY TAKING A KNIFE TO HIS THROAT! Okay, maybe in over exaggerating a bit. I've made my point though.

* * *

**YOU BETTER RUN DEZ! LOL, I'M DYING LAUGHING! I love this chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm updating again! Also, a girl on fanfiction gave me a great idea for this chappie! So I would like to thank rauraauslly! Lez get to it!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.:

IM SO MAD! IM FURIOUS! IM GONNA KILL HIM! Ooo... a butterfly.. DEZ IS A DEAD MAN! I've gotta call for backup!

"Who to call... Who to call..." I murmured to myself. I know who!

I pulled out my phone and called Lucy.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice sounded after a few rings.

"Yea, Lucy. Can you and Avery help me with something?" I asked, probably sounding tense.

WELL YOU ARE!

I don't need you butting in right now!

IT'S MY JOB!

Just shut up!

NEVER!

I frowned at the fact I'm talking to myself.

"Austin? Are you still there?" A voice called through the phone.

"Yea, now here's what I need help with..."

* * *

Avery's P.O.V.:

I sat in the living room floor, currently playing with Annabeth. My dog. Lucy was taking a call. I wonder who? And what do they want at this time? It's 9 at night.

"No way!" I heard Lucy say loudly from my room. No way what?

"We're on our way." Lucy said as she walked into the living room, hanging up.

"Come on, we're going somewhere." Lucy said, as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Dez did that! That is so going to put him in the hospital! I was currently driving to Austin's house with Avery in the passengers seat.

"Where are we going?" Avery whined.

"To kick Dez's butt." I said bluntly. I am going to give him a broken jaw!

"Why?" she whined again. She asks to many questions.

"He told everyone on Facebook Austin's crush." I said, my blood boiling.

"Who?" Man this girl is naïve!

"ALLY!" I bursted. I cannot take all of these questions right now.

"OH! Yea, Dez is getting a broken jaw!" she said, punching her palm. I think I like this Avery. We finally turned into Austin's drive way.

"AUSTIN!" we screamed as we banged on the door. It's pouring rain and we're soaked.

"LUCY! AVERY!" He said as he pulled us inside.

"Come on! Lets go put Dez in the hospital!" Avery said, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Easy girl.. But come on!" I said as we headed out the door, running a few houses over to Dez's house. Once we got there, we pounded on the door a few minutes before Dez finally opened up.

'You're a dead man!" Austin screamed as he stormed into the house. Me and Avery followed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Austin screamed, punching Dez in the face.

"How could you!?" I screamed, kneeing him in the 'down there' area.

"Ow!" he yelped, falling to the ground. I guess he blacked out because it was silent after that. Avery made her way over to Dez, pulling out... Handcuffs? How long has she had those? Then she cuffed him to the stairs. Nice thinking Avery. Then she walked out of the house, head held high.

* * *

**You likey? I hope you do!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

**Thank you so much for the comments and follows and favorites! It means a lot to me! It means I'm doing a good job! Onto the chappie!**

* * *

Dez's P.O.V.:

I woke up from my dream, handcuffed to a staircase. What? I could say a lot of things, but I'm just gonna say that Avery did this. That girl has got alot up her sleeve. There's no tell what she could do! One minute she'll be eating a cupcake, and the next she'll be handcuffing someone to a freakin' staircase!

I grabbed some pliers off of a little table beside the stairs, cutting the chain on the cuffs. That's gonna leave a mark.

I stood up, replaying what happened in my over and over again. Shivers went down my spine every time I thought about it.

I called up Austin to try and apologize, hopefully able to make it up to him.

"Hello?" Austin's voice rang through the phone. At least he answered.

'Hey Austin, I ju-" I said before I was cut off by a deadline.

"He hung up! He f*cking hung up!" I screamed. My best friend hung up on me trying to freaking apologize! Well we're probably not friends anymore.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.:

I layed down my phone after Dez tried to call me.

"Austin? Who was that?" Lucy's voice rang throughout the hallway.

"That was Dez, so I hung the f*ck up." I said bluntly, making my way towards the kitchen. Where Lucy and Avery were at.

"So... What should we do now?" Avery said, hyper as always.

"Lets order pizza!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"But it's 10:30 at night!" I retorted.

"Then we'll go get Chinese take- out!" Avery added.

"Nothing's open at this time of night!" I said. Well there wasn't!

Yes there is!

What? 24 hour pizza palace?!

Yes actually.

Oh shut up!

Never!

"I have it!" Avery said, whipping out her phone. Always Avery, full of ideas.

"24 hour pizza palace!" she added. I knew it!

"Hello, 24 hour pizza palace! May I take your order?" A female voice rang through the phone.

"Yes, I'll have one large pepperoni and one large cheese pizza." Avery answered.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." the voice replied. Then hung up.

"What should we do in the meantime?" I asked, because I am soo bored right now.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.:

Oh my god. Austin looks so cute when he's thinking. He looks cute all of the time. Am I falling for Austin? I can't be! I mean, he's nice and all. And cute, caring, a good listener, a great friend... Oh god. I am falling for Austin. I can't tell him though. He wouldn't feel the same. Would he? No. No, he wouldn't.

* * *

Avery's P.O.V.:

I may seem like a sneaky idiot, but I know a great boy when I see one. And it's Austin. Damn! I can't be falling for Austin! I mean, he likes Ally. Also, Lucy looks like she has eyes for Austin. It can't be true. I'm in love with my best friend. Austin Monica Moon.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.:

I love Ally and all, I really do. But, Lucy and Avery look so cute and delicate right now. God no! Maybe I'm just tired! That's it! But how I would love to kiss one of them ri- Gahhh! I can't let this happen!

* * *

**Ooo! Drama! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy! Anyways, question of the chapter! Yea, I'm doing that! Question of the chapter: Who do you ship together? Austin and Ally? Lucy and Austin? Avery and Austin? Comment your answer! Thumbs up for a longer chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Such A Confusing Hour Of Hope

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**I have discovered BTR under my non- existing Christmas tree! **

**I have also discovered the padded room in the mental institution... Me and Bella found it! Wish us luck! **

**Okay, so I'm kidding, but my mom is trying to find a psychiatrist that I can't scare... Yea, not a lot goes on up here... Yet my mind is filled to the freaking brim!**

**I hope that you all like this chapter, I have a little case of writers block so I don't really know how good it'll be!**

**Without further ado...**

**CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.:

*Next morning*

I was definitely not the first one up... How could the girls not wake me up... Wait, Avery and Lucy... Last night... F*ck!... I can't believe I told myself that stuff! I mean... They are cute... And single? Right? Right... I mean, I like Ally, a lot... And Lucy... And Avery... F*ck! Get ahold of yourself Austin!... Okay, Avery. Off limits. Just a friend. Just a freaking friend! Lucy... Well, friends... with benefits?... Yea. You could call it that.

"Austin! We're gonna go to McDonalds! Do you wanna come?" Lucy yelled down the hall. F*ck what do I say? I don't know if I should... I'm just gonna say no... Give myself sometime to think...

"Um... Sure! Let me just freshen up!" I yelled back. Why did I say that?! Oh well, no backing out now... I might as well go with it!

(5 minutes later)

"Come on Austin!" Lucy yelled from the living room. I ran down the stairs, fixing my hair a little.

"I call driving!" Avery yelled.

"NO!" me and Lucy yelled at her... I'm not letting that kid drive ever again with me in the car... Lets just say her parents weren't very happy after her first driving lesson... Yea, she's definitely not driving...

* * *

Avery's P.O.V.:

I don't get to drive! *cue le tears*... Oh well... Oh! I got over Austin last night! YAY!... I found out it was the rage... I go a little loopy if you know what I mean!... I feel like people are reading my thoughts!... Its creepy! Like I have my own stalkers!... I have fans! YAY ME! No. No more London Tipton moments out of me... I doubt that... You're right! YAY US!... Eeesh! You scare me sometimes!... Okay...

"I'll have a happy meal with extra happy!" I said, giggling... Yea, I still order happy meals... PROBLEM?!... Cause I'm just that awesome! That's why!... Erk...

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.:

Gosh... I'm so mad at myself... Yet I'm not... YES YOU ARE!... I'm so CONFLICTED! *cue le sobs*... I guess I could say that I'm not over Austin...*sigh*... I should really stop talking to my dog... Maybe that's it... BUT HE UNDERSTANDS ME!... I feel so weird right now...Purple probably tastes good... I need to do something with my life.. DYE DEZ'S HAIR GREEN!... Nope, been there, done that... WE SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR FUNKY HAT!... I need to stop watching Disney channel reruns... BUT THEY UNDERSTAND MY LIFE!... EVERYTHING UNDERSTANDS YOUR LIFE!... true... *Sigh*... Ur such a hopeless romantic, without the romance... HEY!:(

* * *

**so school started, yay! *Note the sarcasm* I don't have time for anything... I found a psychiatrist... for Taylor Swift... lol. But I did find one... then scared her off with me going on and on about my 'boring' life... SARCASM ALERT!... no dip captain obvious!... Hehehe.**


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT?

**So im pretty sure Austin and ally has been cancelled... or my tv doesn't like Disney... I BLAME COMCAST! heheh... so I haven't updated and I am just going to say, AT LEAST IM UPDATING NOW! and I have matured... so more cussing probs... Hehehe... CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

**Ally's p.o.v.:**

*5 MONTHS LATER*

"YOURE WHAT?!" Trish screamed through the phone... Oh fuq...

"Yes, pregnant. How am I going to tell Jared?" I worried...

"How are you going to tell Austin?" Trish murmured... Oh, forgot that too.. Fuq.

_(Okay, let me explain, _

_*Three months earlier*_

_"Hey Ally, I have something I want to ask you..." Jared's sweet voice melted me..._

_"Yea, sure. Anything." I said, sitting on the couch with my legs onto of his, 'watching' Parent Trap._

_"Would you ever consider dating me?" I froze in my tracks... Dating?_

_"Yea, I suppose. You're a good looking guy and you're sweet and... Yea I guess so."_

_"Well... Ally Dawson, would you do me the honor in being my girlfriend?" he said as he sat next to me, hand in hand._

_"Yes. Yes I would." I said with a small smile..._

_You can guess the rest from there..;).)_

"HOW WILL U TELL JARED!" Trish said again. Well, screamed.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.:

What to wear.. What to wear... What am I saying? Why am I overreacting.. Oh, I don't know... Maybe because its MY BOYFRIEND!... I love that word! I feel even more free than when I was single when I'm with him... Austin... Irmmmmm... blue and green aeropostale hoodie, dark skinny jeans, and white keds... Seems presentable... OKAY IM READYYYYYYY! God I need to start going to Avery's psychiatrist more...:P

* * *

Avery's P.O.V.:

SINGLE  
THIRD WHEEL  
LONER  
LOOKING FOR THE RIGHT ONE  
ALL THAT IS SHIZ! I don't care if I'm single, I just am...

* * *

**O2L will be in the next few chapters... just saying... ~Luvsssssssssss Avesxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Black out

**TELL 'EM THAT IST MY BIRTHDAY! TELL 'EM THAT ITS MY BIRTHDAY! sorry.. song moments happen. So, lets get this story up to 10k reads in the next few chapters, kay? WEll that's my goal for the next few days im gonna write 2 chapter each day, some days only 1, until I get 10k reads. So are u in? WEll here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.:

"ALLY'S WHAT?!"

The phone dropped.

Then I dropped.

I blacked out.

"AUSTIN?! AUSTIN?! WAKE UP!"

I hear voices.

Maybe it's just in my head.

Or maybe it isn't.

"AVERY, CALL 911!"

I know that voice.

Lucy.

What is she doing here?

Why is Avery here too?

Maybe its a figment of my imagination.

Just brush it off my shoulders.

They're not really here Austin.

But what if they are.

It's just your mind playing tricks on you.

"Ally's pregnant..."

That's all I could get out.

Then it went black again.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.:

Austin looks so peaceful.

Laying there.

I can't believe he actually passed out.

And what he said.

"Ally's pregnant.."

I repeated that to myself many times.

Probably a hundred times.

How?

Who?

WHA?!

I am confused.

* * *

Avery's P.O.V.:

ALLY

IS

PREGO!

Eeeek!

And..

HOW

THE

FREAK!

WHO?

IMMA KILL 'EM!

Hehehe..

* * *

**HEY! I hope you like this. It jumps around a bit. Lotta drama! LOVE YA! Byr!**


End file.
